phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
300 Million B.C. *Phineas, Ferb, and Candace arrive in prehistoric Danville. ("It's About Time!") *Isabella and The Fireside Girls arrive in Prehistoric Danville and rescue Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. ("It's About Time!") 27,000 B.C *Conk is cryogenically frozen in a block of ice in prehistoric Danville. *Prehistoric mammals arrive in prehistoric Danville. *Phinabunk and Gerb invent the wheel. *Can-tok invents fire. 1524 *Princess Isabella gets rescued by Phineas and Ferb. ("Doof Dynasty") Victorian age *Jekyll Doofenshmirtz is born. *Jeremiah is born. *Constance is born. *Ferbgor is born. *Dr. Phineastein is born. *Unnamed Isabella lookalike is born. 1800s *Pizzazium Infinionite is discovered in 1894. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *Xavier Onassis builds a time machine. ("It's About Time!") 1900s * In 1903, Baljeet's great grandfather entered a bicycle race but fell into a tiger pit. ("Tour de Ferb") 10s In 1914, Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher find the amulet of Juatchadoon ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") 20s * In 1924, Baljeet's grandfather entered a bicycle race and avoided the tiger pit but not the tiger. ("Tour de Ferb") *Mr. Slushy Dawg was founded in 1929. 40s-50s *Reginald is born in England. *Clyde is born. *Betty Jo is born. *Lorraine is born. *Danny's parents meet and fall in love through "boogie-woogie" music. *Dr. Lloyd Wexler is born. *Winifred is born. *A short movie is made about Pizzazium Infinionite, to celebrate its 50th anniversary in 1944. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *In 1952, Professor Ross Eforp tried to create Football X-7, but failed. ("My Fair Goalie") *A UFO crash lands in Roswell, New Mexico. * In 1957, Baljeet's father entered a bicycle race with a cage around him to outsmart the tiger but he was wrong.("Tour de Ferb") 60s-70s *Danny of Love Händel is born. *Linda Flynn is born of Clyde Flynn and Betty Jo Flynn. *Lawrence Fletcher is born of Reginald and Winifred Fletcher, in England. *Doofenshmirtz is born in Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein. *All people of Gimmelshtump have to give their lawn gnomes away for money. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Roger Doofenshmirtz is born. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz draws a face on a balloon and calls it Balloony. He loses it, and is not much later found by Mitch. ("The Chronicles of Meap") 80s *The reverse engineering craze hits its zenith in 1982 with the band Zanzibar's hit song, "What Do It Do?" *Linda and Heinz go on a date. *Linda becomes the famous one-hit wonder, Lindana. She goes on "The Fun Tour" in 1985. 90s *Love Händel is formed. *Doofenshmirtz marries Charlene. *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is born. *Candace is born in Danville. **Phineas is born in Danville. **Ferb is born in England. **Isabella is born. **Buford is born. **Baljeet and Mishti are born in India. *Linda and Lawrence fall in love at Love Händel's farewell concert. *Love Händel breaks up. *Flynn-Fletcher Antiques founded. 2000s *Bucky dies and is replaced by Perry. *Isabella forms a crush on Phineas. *The Phineas and Ferb series starts ("Rollercoaster"). *Phineas and Ferb construct the Coolest Coaster Ever ("Rollercoaster"). *Phineas and Ferb make a backyard beach ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *Phineas and the Ferb-Tones is formed ("Flop Starz"). *Phineas and the Ferb-Tones performs for the last time ("Flop Starz"). *The Swamp Oil 500 race goes on ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Love Händel reforms ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). *Professor Destructicon captured and arrested ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Phineas and Ferb decide to do nothing for a day ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). *Phineas and Ferb get Goldie and make a backyard underwater animal show ("Backyard Aquarium"). *Phineas and Ferb spread public awareness for the aglet. Meanwhile, Doofensmirtz's high school recording goes viral ("Tip of the Day"). *Phineas and Ferb meet Thaddeus and Thor ("Thaddeus and Thor"). *The Paper Pelican flies in the sky and break Howard Hughes and the Spruce Goose's record ("De Plane! De Plane!"). *Perry is assigned to a new villain and family, making Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). *Perry gets re-assigned back to Doofenshmirtz and the Flynn-Fletcher family. *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Linda and Lawrence get shipwrecked ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *Phineas and Ferb meet their new extreme fan, Irving ("Hide and Seek"). *Phineas and Ferb and their friends shrink down ("Hide and Seek"). *Baljeet tries to impress an old friend from India, Mishti Patel ("That Sinking Feeling"). *The Baljeatles is formed ("The Baljeatles"). *Phineas and Ferb get X-Ray glasses, that are a total bust and then they improve their X-ray Glasses ("No More Bunny Business") *Phineas and Ferb leave current Danville to go back in time (see the prehistoric section of this timeline ("It's About Time!"). *Phineas and Ferb leave, and later return, from the future Danville ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *The Earth and the rest of the universe grow to a massive size, though no one notices ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). *Isabella grows a crush on Phineas, Candace with Jeremy, and Ferb with Vanessa. *Phineas and Ferb directed the Summer version of the music video "It's On" from "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam" kicking off Disney Channel's Summer Vacation. *Phineas, Ferb, and their friends travel around the world ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Phineas and Ferb attend Clive Addison special effects convention ("Nerds of a Feather"). *Candace finds out Linda is Lindana ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). *Phineas and Ferb discover Perry's double life and they go on an adventure to a parallel universe to thwart a more evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Perry has a spy mission go terribly wrong causing him to disappear. ("Where's Perry?") 2020s *Candace marries and has 3 kids, Xavier, Fred and Amanda *Phineas and Ferb arrive from the past, so Candace tries to bust them again *Candace goes back in time to bust them, but ends up allowing Doofenshmirtz to take over the Tri-State Area *She goes back in time again to stop herself from busting the boys, reversing the bad future Unknown *The Fireside Girls are founded by Eliza M. Feyersied ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") 2nd Dimension 1960s *Heinz Doofenshmirtz is born in Gimmelshtump *Heinz Doofenshmirtz loses Choo-Choo, turning him evil 1990s *Candace Flynn is born in Danville *Phineas Flynn is born in Danville *Ferb Fletcher is born in England *Lawrence Fletcher marries Linda Flynn 2000s *Phineas and Ferb get Perry from the adoption center *Perry goes to fight Doofenshmirtz and is turned into Platyborg *Doofenshmirtz takes over the Tri-State Area *Candace forms the Resistance to fight Doofenshmirtz *Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Perry-1, Candace-1 and Doofenshmirtz-1 arrive from the 1st Dimension *Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the 1st Dimension *Platyborg's programming is reversed, so he is no longer evil *Doofenshmirtz is defeated and the Tri-State Area is returned to normal Category:Lists